


Landlord Tenant Contract

by SassySnowSock



Category: Possums!!!, Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Gen, Possum - Freeform, Post-it Note Art, Under-Market-Value Rent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowSock/pseuds/SassySnowSock
Summary: Hello human I would like to pay rent now.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Landlord Tenant Contract

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notthedevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I don't have anything clever to say I just love this possum.


End file.
